Red Alert
by account unofficially deleted
Summary: What could possibly transpire between a boy and a girl stuck together in a school lockdown? Not much? Wrong. NALEX ONESHOT.


**This is a Nalex oneshot and a belated Valentine's gift. It's a co-write by Stella Luna of dazzlelicious and Alyce of dazzlelicious or . However, Alyce kind of retired from and is only writing on dazzlelicious now. Except for The 25 Things, which you should check out. So anyways, enjoy!**

**love, peace, alyce**

**Stella Luna =)**

---

**Title: **Red Alert

**Author: **Alyce and Stella Luna

**Summary: **What could possibly transpire between a boy and a girl stuck together in a school lockdown? Not much? Wrong. NALEX ONESHOT.

**Notes: **Happy belated Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. However, we DO own Mr. Willson and Mattie Yellowtrashbin =)

---

"Okay now class, I need two students to roll this television back down to the storage room. Any volunteers?" The teacher asked, skimming the classroom with his eyes, hoping for a hand raised or two.

And, as in a typical high school classroom, most of the class sat there, bored. Tapping their pencils, clicking their pens, drawing in their notebooks, but mostly casting their line of vision downwards to avoid eye contact.

And, as in a typical high school classroom, the teacher's pet raised her hand high up in the air, waving it madly. "Ooh, I will Mr. Willson!"

Mr. Willson turned a skeptical eye towards the speaker. "I'm afraid, Miss Yellowtrashbin, that no matter how good your intentions may be, you will not be able roll the television one floor down with a broken leg in a cast."

Mattie frowned, defeated, and lowered her arm down.

And then, as in a typical high school classroom, Mr. Willson sighed, and turned to the class roster. "Let's see, uh..." he looked over the names and selected a random pair. "Miss Alexandria Russo and Mister Nathaniel Gray, would you mind taking this down to the storage room?"

The two best friends (Alex and Nate, preferably), looked up in surprise and immediately stopped doodling hearts next to each others names in their notebooks.

"Uh, yeah, sh-sure!" Nate stuttered, a bit shocked from being called upon. They both rose from their desks (Alex taking the keys), and walked over to the television set, placing a firm grip on it and started to wheel it out.

Mr. Willson watched them exit out of the room while opening the textbook. "Don't take too long!" He shouted after them. "Okay, class, now on to chapter twenty-four..."

* * *

Alex and Nate pushed the rather heavy TV set down the hallways, and turned left.

"Freeze!" Alex shouted, suddenly, while holding out her arm in front of Nate.

Nate froze, scared, and whispered meekly, "What?"

She scurried down the hall, and stared at their classroom for a few moments, and returned back to Nate.

"Okay, continue," Alex assured, walking ahead of Nate and the TV cart.

He sighed in relief, and continued wheeling the cart. "What was that all about?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure that Mr. Willson couldn't see me not wheeling the TV and you doing all the work."

"Jerk," Nate said, frowning playfully.

And she smiled. "You know you love it."

---

"Oh! Wonderful! We're here!" Alex exclaimed, inserting the key into the locked doors of the storage room.

"Yeah, and no thanks to you," Nate grumbled, wiping a beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Fine. I'll make it easier for you," Alex said, as the lock clicked open. "I'll hold the door open for you!" She turned the handle and pushed the door open, letting him roll the cart in.

"Oh yeah, _real_ big help, Alex," Nate muttered sarcastically.

"My pleasure!" She grinned as she released the door and followed him in.

Once they were both fully in, Nate surveyed the scene. "Uh... Where are we supposed to put it?" He asked, indicating the crowded room full of supplies.

Alex shrugged, and skipped over to the floor plans. "Okay well... let's see... hm, okay! We're supposed to put it," Alex spun around and pointed towards a corner. "There!"

Nate grunted as he shoved the TV set over to the corner. He turned towards Alex, who was still examining the floor plans. "So uh," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I think we should go now."

"Alrighty then, just let me--"

"RED ALERT. RED ALERT! THIS IS A SCHOOL LOCKDOWN. THIS IS **NOT** A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS **NOT **A DRILL! LOCK**DOWN**!!!" Principal Grayson's voice blared out from the speakers, cutting off Alex's voice.

Alex internally panicked, and locked the door as fast as she could. "Nate HURRY pull the blinds down!!!" She whisper-yelled in a rushed tone. As Nate covered the windows, Alex peered at the floor plans once again.

"It says to go into the far left corner, and there will be a little compartment that can fit eight and to seal the entrance once in!" She finished her sentence as she sprinted towards the left corner, practically ripping the little door off while scrambling inside and urging Nate to go in faster.

Once safely in, Alex shut the door as quietly as possible, as Nate locked it, and then they were surrounded by darkness.

Silence. Then, "I can't see!" Alex squeaked out, terrified, clinging on to Nate like her life depended on it.

Nate smiled down at the huddled figure grasping the collar of his shirt. "It's okay Alex, your eyes will adjust. It'll be fine, I promise."

Ever so slowly, in the hushed silence, it became easier and easier to see. Alex looked up at Nate, able to see his small, nervous smile and his figure. Nate felt Alex relax in his arms, and heard her sigh in relief.

"Okay, I can see now."

Alex and Nate continued to talk and joke, and time passed. Seconds became minutes, minutes became an hour, and past an hour was boredom.

"So, uh..."

"Sooo...."

"Sooooo..."

"Sooooooooo..."

"Soooo--"

"Okay! I get it!" Alex snapped in a quieter tone.

"Fine. Well then, what do _you_ want to talk about?" He asked, pointedly emphasizing the _you_.

"I don't care. As long as we don't repeat 'so' over and over again!" She replied.

"Rawr. Raaawwwr. Raaaaaaawwwwwwwwwr. Raaaaaaaa-"

"Nate!" Alex giggled, swatting the back of his head gently. "_So_ not what I was talking about!"

"Ha! You said 'so'!" Nate did a mini victory dance with his arms, only to have them crash into the ceiling, creating a loud thud. Which startled the living daylights out of Alex, as she screamed and fell backwards in her sitting position. Nate laughed into his hand as he watched her sit up, flustered.

"Don't EVER frighten me like that, mmkay?" Alex threatened his amused face, glaring. Then she sighed. "I can't believe some bad guy could just charge in and shoot us and all we're talking about is like, uh, repeating words."

"Okay then," Nate replied with an underlying tone of mischief, "why don't we talk about _non_-repeating words?"

Alex let out a frustrated little groan and looked upwards. "Tell me Mighty Lord Above, why do I even _try_ with him?"

He watched her carefully, seeing that she actually didn't want silliness for once. "Well, if you really want something serious, we could talk about... our _feelings_."

Of course, Nate hadn't _meant_ it to sound like a joke, but when a guy says something like that, you can't help but grin and/or laugh.

And that's just what Alex did. Between guffaws, Alex gasped out, "So what did you _really _-hahaha!-mean when you said you -bahahaha!- wanted to talk about our -snort giggle snort- _feelings_?"

Nate maintained his sincere, solemn composure. "Uh Alex, I meant what I said. If we actually _do_ die, I uhm," he appeared to think it over, "I think there's something I want to tell you."

Sensing the serious atmosphere, Alex quickly sobered up, wondering if he was going to turn this into a tomfoolery. (New vocabulary word! I use my resources, see?) She hoped not, considering she had something rather important to tell him too.

"Well, Alex," she blushed as he took her hands into his own, "I really like you. A lot. Like, like-like you."

A mask of shock was slammed upon Alex's face and she sat there, not believing her own ears. Maybe she had some earwax or something, or possibly she really _was_ going crazy and this was some hallucination or--

"So... uh... maybe if you want to say something or whatever and not leave me feeling like a dork...?" Nate's voice trailed off into an unsure question.

"Oh, Nate!" Alex threw herself upon him suddenly, hugging/strangling him tightly. "You have _no idea_ how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!"

The uncertainty in Nate's eyes vanished, and the mischievious twinkle reappeared. "You've been waiting for a long time to hear me say that I feel like a dork?"

She slapped him playfully. "You just ruined the moment right there, idiot," Alex scolded light-heartedly.

"Hmm, well I hope I didn't ruin it enough to do this:" Nate leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips, and she, after absorbing what was happening, wrapped her arms around him.

When they both pulled away, Nate internally congratulated himself, proud at his bold action. Alex was smiling dreamily, a dazed look in her eyes. When they were just about to lean in to share another kiss, the principal's voice blared out over the speaker system, interrupting the two.

"It's safe to exit the building now, the threat has been taken care of. The buses are waiting outside, so grab your possessions and head home. Thank you for all your patience and for keeping quiet and safe. Have a wonderful weekend!"

And so Alex unlocked the door, they climbed out, and left to the room to grab their stuff, and eventually walked home together. Holding hands.

Who knew something as horrifying as a lockdown could've produced something so magical called love?

After that fateful day, Alex Russo and Nate Gray knew.


End file.
